As a woman grows older, the muscle of her pelvis is gradually weakened with cause of sexual life and child delivery. After the birth, particularly the pelvis muscle, which supports hypogastrium, the bladder, the vagina and the anus, takes a sudden turn for worse.
The typical actual phenomena of the physical process occurred by following is that the pelvis gets wider. With the widened pelvis, the body of the woman loses a balance and it will not be able to maintain a good shape.
Additionally, as the pelvis muscle weakens, the function that controls the bladder decreases. Even when the bladder is full, urinary incontinence can result in spite of oneself.
Another phenomena occurred by pelvis base muscular weakening is that the controllability of the sphincter, which contracts and dilates the vagina and the anus notedly decreases, thus bring an impediment to a married life.
In many conventional arts, a guard belt having a form of a band is disclosed, which is worn on a waist or pelvis portion to support a weaken pelvis muscle. The typical prior technology describing the guard belt is cited in Korean Utility Patent No. 20-0166329.
The conventional guard belt is comprised of an inner band having a plurality of steel balls therein and an outer band covering the inner belt. It anticipates an action and effect such that a press of steel balls supports the articular ligament of the lumbar vertebra.
However, since conventional guard belts described above are worn using a Velcro (an adhesive tape which is substituted for a button: trademark) fastener attached on each free end of the belt, wearing the guard belt cause localized pressure in the human body and induces a pain. It also brings about a hindrance in activity of the body.
Further, as a wearer is doing an action, the tightening force gradually becomes loose and it must be tightened frequently, which brings a cumbersome problem. Furthermore, the inconvenience is brought that the wearer on a pelvis portion could not sit and lie down relaxedly.
Particularly, the conventional belt with its form of band has a weak pressure force and therefore not much effect can be anticipated. When a pelvis is crooked, it has a disadvantage that no appropriate remedy can be achieved.